Frey's Gift
by Selenity Jade
Summary: One-shot fic dealing with Frey's love for Alice and his feelings regarding Kyou and Alice's feelings for each other.


_**Frey's Gift**  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: T  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice 19th, Yuu Watase does.

**Pairing:** Kyou/Alice with Frey thrown in the mix.

**Thanks:** Rose-chan for introducing me to this manga and forcing me to buy it all. I'm writing this one for you, since after all these years, from role playing to just talking, we've been friends a long, long while. About time you had a story of mine dedicated to you!

**AN:** I'm a canon-er usually. There are only two (maybe three) non-canon pairings from any of my fandoms I enjoy, but they're always as an addition to the original canon pairing, never replacing them. If I didn't like the main characters in an anime or manga, I wouldn't read or watch it. This is also a first for me, Alice 19th was the first manga I read without watching the anime first, since there isn't an anime for it. It was recommended by a friend and since I loved Ayashi no Ceres, Fushigi Yuugi, and others, she made me read it. I own the entire 7 book series (in English of course). This is just my tribute to a very cute manga I enjoyed, nothing more.

I don't know about the title, though. (sigh)

xxx

"What were you and Alice talking about?"

Frey glanced at the dark-haired boy out of the corner of his eye. He tugged absently at the blond braid beside his cheek a moment before answering. "I was telling her I loved her."

Frey felt the other young man stiffen before Kyou answered in a soft voice. "Did you get the response you wanted?"

Rolling his eyes, Frey snorted. "She is not in love with me, Kyou. I simply wanted her to know, in case."

"In case what?"

"The man she does love hurts her."

"What? She loves-"

"Don't start acting stupid now," Frey warned, suddenly turning to Kyou. Frey studied his rival - and friend - silently for a moment before continuing. "Don't assume anything yet and don't give up on her."

"I-"

"Don't. I know you love her."

"I-"

"Just listen, Kyou!" Frey snapped, slapping his forehead. "Don't assume you know who she loves. Feel how you feel about her, continue protecting her, continue taking care of her. Be true to how you feel."

The Norwegian lotus master studied the younger man as emotions played across his face. "Does this bother you?" the raven-haired man finally asked.

"That you love her? Yes, it bothers me," Frey admitted softly, running fingers through his golden hair. "What can you expect? When you love someone you want to be with them, you're afraid they won't love you back, you're jealous of anyone else that could replace you, you hurt when they don't return it, and you hurt more when you know they prefer someone else."

Kyou fidgeted slightly. "Frey..."

"Hey, don't worry about me. All that is about wanting to be with the person you want most, it doesn't differentiate between love and infatuation, you feel all those emotions when you're in love or when you're simply lusting after someone. I'll be okay if Alice is okay. I love her and because I love her, I'll be happy just to see her happy with the person _she_ loves."

Frey studied his friend again. "I want her to be happy, too," Kyou said finally.

"I know that. You love her too."

"I don't know that-"

Laughing, Frey pulled Kyou along towards the restaurant they both were working at. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

"What?"

Frey yanked Kyou towards the back of building. "You wanted to break up with Mayura, right?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how that -"

"I kissed Alice today."

"What!"

Chuckling, Frey stopped behind the shop, letting the dark-haired man go. He stepped backwards to lean against the brick-red building. "Look, Kyou. I'll explain to you what I _see_ and help you out here."

"What are you-"

"Kyou, just shut up and listen," Frey ordered with a smirk. "I love Alice. It's been a long while since I could say that about anyone. I love very few people and Alice just draws you in. I want to protect her, hold her, and make sure nothing happens to her like what happened to me." The older man held up a hand to halt questions. "This isn't about me, so I won't go into it. I'm telling you that I love her. I want her safe and happy."

"But you flirt-"

"I've always flirted, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a way I protect myself, really. I _keep_ flirting though because I know Alice won't love me more than a very dear friend. She does love me, like a brother, a friend, a part of her family. She's got a good heart, that kid. That isn't the point. I know I'm not who she wants, but I let her know today that if she needed me, if the person she does love hurts her, I'll be there for her, that I really love her. I wanted her to realize it wasn't a joke. So I confessed exactly how I felt for her and kissed her to express it, and let it go. It isn't me that holds her heart and I know that."

Kyou fidgeted again and Frey had to fight not to laugh in the naive boy's face. "Frey-"

"Listen," Frey snapped again. "I'm not the one who holds her heart, but that doesn't mean _you_ can't. I know you're confused on how you feel since you simply know only one thing: that you don't love Mayura. That's fine. Think about Alice, Kyou. The idea of me kissing her bugs you a lot, doesn't it?"

The black-haired man shifted his weight again. "Yes," he finally admitted.

"Now think of me kissing Mayura. Does it bother you?"

A thoughtful frown was his only answer for a moment, then Kyou shook his head. "No."

"See?"

"See what?" Kyou demanded, exasperated.

"You spout off a bunch of huge words that most people can't understand, yet you don't get this at _all?_" Frey asked amazedly.

"Get what?"

"You're in love with the girl, you idiot!"

"I love Alice..."

Frey slapped his forehead. "For the love of... Kyou. Listen to me. You get jealous when you know I kissed her. You get furious when people hurt her. You talk about her all the time. You're always worried about her. You think about her even _more_ than you talk about her. You spend so much time trying not to get hurt, not to trust people, that you simply try not to notice how you feel about the people around you! You need to let that go. Alice has already brought you out more than anyone else and Mayura saw that. Her jealousy in realizing that you really cared for her little sister helped the mara to pull her in. She knew deep down that you cared for Alice more than you cared for her, even before you did. Jealousy is a natural part of love, Kyou. The counter to it though is trust. But even when you trust someone completely you'll be jealous every time you doubt yourself or their feelings for you in those moments when we're most vulnerable. So decide on your own what you want to do with how you feel. You've got a chance, my friend. A chance I don't have. Use it or don't, but really understand how you feel."

"Why are you...?"

"I'm doing this because she deserves to be with someone she loves and be loved in return. She deserves to be happy. You have that chance. Just think about it, will you?"

Kyou nodded. "I don't know what I'm feeling. But you're right, I can't stop thinking about her."

"I'm always right when it comes to love, Kyou. You should know that by now," Frey quipped, turning from the other man so Kyou wouldn't see the his expression.

_It's all I can give you, Alice._

xxx

Frey smiled down at the innocent girl in front of him. "You're really leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She looked so sad and it helped ease his heart a bit to know even if her heart wasn't his, there was a place there for him as a friend, an important friend.

"I won't be gone forever, you know. I'll come back and visit so often you'll be sick of me," he assured the girl.

"I'm sorry, Frey," Alice confessed softly. "I..."

"I know, Alice," the blond interrupted. "I always knew where your heart lies. Now be sure to let him know, ne?" Frey cupped the small, blushing face in his hands. He tilted her head up and leaned down, tasting her lips for the last time.

He felt her tremble under his finger tips and smiled against her mouth.

"Remember," he murmured. "You'll always have my heart." He pulled back, releasing her reluctantly. "Just be happy, Alice."

He turned and strode away from her without another word, afraid it'd be the one that would hurt her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

That was the point of letting her go to be with Kyou, the man who had_finally_ realized how he felt about her. The man she truly did love with her generous heart. He was proud he had a place there, no matter how much it hurt to know he'd never be the most important one in her life.

He smiled to himself. The pain of loving a woman who couldn't love him gripped him, but he promised himself he'd be happy. Happy to know the woman he loved was happy with the man she loved.

He knew that love wasn't about possessing the person you loved, it was about living for that person and giving them what they needed to be happy.

_I'm happy for you, Alice. You'll be happy with Kyou and I can let you go knowing that. It's enough for me to know you'll be able to smile freely and joyfully now. That is all I ever wanted._ He glanced back one more time to find her staring after him. He gave her another sparkling grin, waving slightly at her. _I am happy. Happy for you._

xxx

**AN:** I don't know, it just came out.

Lovies!


End file.
